Many gaming machines provide a feature game which is triggered in response to a trigger event occurring in a base game. Such feature games often award more prizes or higher prizes than the base game or are “free” in the sense that no further investment is required by the player to play the feature game.
While such gaming machines provide users with enjoyment, a need exists for alternative gaming systems in order to maintain or increase player enjoyment.